Jealous?
by Yuyake no Okami
Summary: What is that weird feeling he gets when looking at Aru, Sakura's childhood friend? Could the mighty Sasuke Uchiha be... jealous? (SasuSaku oneshot)


A/N: I know. I KNOW. I still have to finish other two stories. But, hey, I have an author block, and I simply need to write something. So I decided to write a short sasusaku oneshot, because this is one of my favorite couples (read: I'm a sad human being who has nothing more to do than writing fanfictions) and I'm so happy it's officially canon (read: I am an asshole and I love to troll those delusional sasunaru fans)...

...Yeah.

Oh, right: for those who read my other stories, I want you to know I haven't give up on neither of them: I plan on finishing first Pointy Eared Professor, and then switching to Of Spaceships and Magic. And then starting another Zelda fanfic, a Death Note x Naruto crossover and a Binbougami Ga! x Death Note crossover. Aaaah yes. That will be funny.

* * *

Jealous?

Sasuke frowned.

Who was that guy? The one who had so happily hugged Sakura exclaiming "Sakura-chan!" with such intimacy?

The one who attracted female stares almost as much as he did?

The one who had been hugged back by the pink haired kunoichi at the ecstatic cry of: "Aru-kun!"

For some reason, what was happening before his very eyes irked him. _A_ _lot_.

Naruto, instead, didn't seem bothered in the least by the fact. Indeed, he looked very friendly toward the new entry.

"Dope."

"Teme?"

"Who is that guy." It wasn't a question. It was a _demand._

Naruto smiled. "Oh, that's Aru. He's some childhood friend of Sakura... or so I understood, at least. He comes from Rain, I heard he was one of the best shinobi in his class. Cool guy, though. Really nice, unlike _someone_..." He elbowed playfully Sasuke in his ribs, but he didn't show any sign of noticing it. His eyes were glued on the silver-haired boy, as he kept talking happily with Sakura, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

_Around her shoulders._

Why did It bother him so much?

It shouldn't have irked him. Not in the least. I mean, what was the problem? Sakura was being all friendly over a guy who wasn't him. So what? Better, no? At least now she wasn't all fangirling over him. Kami knew how it had been annoying, when he was twelve.

UGH.

But still...

He shook his head. What was wrong with him?

xxx

Sakura laughed merrily, listening to Aru's rant about his parent's last quarrel. It never ceased to amaze her how much the guy was good at acting. He managed to sound exactly like his parents, that were well-known in their hidden village for their being... well, very theatrical and flamboyant. If any of his stories were true, then it was a miracle he hadn't ran away from home yet. I mean, what kind of person would argue over a _dango_?

Anyway. It was nice to see that Aru had made friends in Leaf, but she honestly wasn't surprised: the boy was really nice, and had that certain aura of playfulness around him that reminded strongly of Naruto's one. Well, maybe without the constant... hyperness.

Everybody simply adored him. From Lee to Naruto, from Tenten to Kiba... even Gaara didn't really dislike his company.

Well, maybe everyone except for Sasuke.

She frowned. For some reason, the Uchiha couldn't stand Aru. Every time he saw him, he turned on his heels and walk away. If he couldn't do so, he would either ignore him or shoot the boy an incredibly annoyed glare.

At first, her cousin had been mortified by his behavior, but then he'd just shrugged it off, probably thinking that maybe he acted that way with everybody. Sakura didn't feel like telling him otherwise, not counting the fact that it was basically true. Sasuke could really be an ass, sometimes. An EMOish ass.

And she was fed up of that.

Yes, she wasn't willing to let anybody, not even her long-time crush, treat her Aru-kun that way. Oh no, no way in Hell. The bastard would soon learn that you _couldn't_ treat with him that way and then just going away unscarred. Not while she was around.

xxx

"What's wrong with you?!"

Sasuke blinked. Sakura was... scolding him? This was unheard of.

And why was she scolding him? He couldn't remember doing something to anger her that much. Not in the last times, at least.

"I am ashamed of you, Sasuke! Every time you see Aru, either you completely ignore him or you treat him like he's the weakest member of the Akatsuki!"

He gaped. First his best friend (he'd finally got over the I-would-prefer-to-kiss-Gai-than-admit-I-consider-Naruto-a-friend phase), and now even his most attached fangirl favored that guy over him?

The end times had come.

There was no other explanation.

Didn't they see the way Aru kept gravitating around Sakura, craving for her attention? It was so annoying! He had no right to keep Sakura all for himself.

Didn't they notice the way that guy smirked when he was around?

He pas pure malice, Sasuke was sure of that.

He frowned, incredibly galled at Sakura's dumbness. "Hn."

Sakura sighed in exasperation. "Look, Sasuke, I don't know what has gotten into you, but could you, at least make an effort to treat Aru better? He doesn't deserve thi-"

"Do you like him?"

Sakura blinked.

Sasuke blinked too.

Why had he said that?

"Well, yes. I like him, quite a lot." Said the pink-haired kunoichi, perplexed.

For some reason, Sasuke felt his chest ache.

"And... does he like you?" He asked, hesitantly.

Sakura smiled. "Well, I hope so."

"Hn. So... he is... your... boyfriend?"

Sakura blinked again. And burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! What makes you think that? Obviously not!"

"B-but you two are so-" Was he _stuttering_? Was he sick?! Why did he felt like something heavy had just been lifted from his chest?

She gasped for breath, still laughing. "Sasuke, I have three hell of good motives to not like Aru in that way..."

Sasuke looked at her, questioningly.

"First, he is my cousin! didn't Naruto tell you that?"

No, he had not.

"Second, he already likes someone."

Oh.

"And, third, that someone is _not_ a girl."

Oh. OH.

xxx

"You knew that."

Gaara looked at him, perplexed. "Well, yes, Uchiha. It was hard to miss."

Sasuke looked at the others. "Tenten?"

A nod.

"Hinata?"

"I-I... ye...yes."

He looked at Sai. No way in hell the feelingless teen would have-

"Well, _duh_. It could be seen from a mile."

Sasuke stared. Was he really that stupid? Apparently... yes. Yes he was.

Naruto gave him a one-armed hug. "Bawwww, looks like our bad boy was too busy being jealous to notice that our dear Aru-kun was _gay_!"

And then, he understood what had really happened. "You invited him here, didn't you, Dope?"

"Exactly."

xxx

Akise Aru chuckled, as he read the letter.

_"Yo Aru-kun!_

_You don't know me, but I'm a good friend of your cousin Sakura Haruno. Now, there is this guy, who's madly in love with her but won't admit it to himself. What if you come here to help us make him jealous?_

_Hoping you will say yes (both because I wish for your cousin's happiness and because this will be funny as hell)_

_The soon-to-be-Hokage_

_Naruto Uzumaki"_

* * *

A/N: So? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! Also, yes. Akise Aru is a quote to Mirai Nikki. I simply had to put him somewhere, he's too funny XD

Please, vote in my polls!


End file.
